


【戒Zack】夏日闲情

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: A summer story, Implied Rough Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 他爱驱纹戒斗爱得要死。
Relationships: Kumon Kaito/Zack
Kudos: 1





	【戒Zack】夏日闲情

**Author's Note:**

> 短得出奇的小短文

他爱驱纹戒斗爱得要死。  
Zack的脑中倏地出现这个念头，把他自己吓了一跳，令他从半梦半醒中惊醒过来。盛夏的午后，罢工的空调，吱呀的电风扇和播放着电影的电视机，经纬交错地编制出他的昏昏欲睡。和电工约好的时间是下午三点，还有一个小时的时间要等。  
这时候并没有别的人在别墅，Peco和几个人到市中心打电动，驱纹戒斗早早出了门，也并没有告诉谁今天要去哪儿——反正后者行踪成谜也并不是一两天，Zack早就习惯成自然了。  
酷暑难耐，巴隆那套要风度不要温度的制服自然是穿不上身，况且大热天也没有哪个舞队情愿牺牲自我到被日头每小时晒黑三个度的份上去抢地盘，所以这几日落了一身清闲的Zack在别墅里都只是穿着简单的T恤。  
他抹了一把额头的汗，跳下沙发去冰箱取冷饮。冰箱门打开一瞬间扑面而来的冷气让他舒服地打了个寒战，感天谢地，冰箱还在坚持运作真是莫大的欣慰。冰箱侧边整齐地排着罐装啤酒和不同种类的汽水，Zack伸手抓了一罐啤酒，把冰凉的铝罐贴在自己的脸颊上，仿佛这样头脑里的热气就会被吸收掉一样。  
所以他方才到底为什么会有这么莫名其妙的念头？他拉开罐上的拉环，精准无误地抛进垃圾桶，同时灌下了第一口。麦芽和啤酒花的味道缓缓流淌过他的舌尖，而他并没有心思评判这啤酒是否好喝——他远远地看着电视屏幕上并未暂停播放的英文电影，I love you deadly，深陷爱河的年轻人呢喃着情动。  
驱纹戒斗最近似乎打算学一点英文，所以买了不知哪个英语频道的播放，这电影便是日间剧场的节目，Zack一开始是为了打发时间随便看看，结果就这么潜意识地记了两句在脑子里，等到他白日泛起睡意，这句子忽然泛上来，把他吓了一跳。  
他爱驱纹戒斗。  
这个结论并不出乎意料，毕竟Peco也爱驱纹戒斗，留下在巴隆的人都爱驱纹戒斗。  
但这只是他揶揄时的说辞，毕竟爱有那么多种，爱有那么多层次；一言概之固然简单，但真的要描述清楚也并不简单。毕竟他们的关系早就不限于统领全队的领队和忠诚服从的二把手，准确地说，从驱纹戒斗意图以力服人成为这支舞队统领、骑坐在最后被踢倒在地的Zack身上的那一刻起，他们之间的关系就已经走向更为复杂的方向。  
原因很简单，那时候的Zack硬了。察觉异样的驱纹戒斗的嘴角浮现一丝并不善意的笑，单手揪住他的衣领，压低了声音，“挨揍就能让你这么性奋吗？”对上对方锋利薄情的眼神，嘴角沾着血的Zack亦回报以半个不服气的笑，可惜这时候修罗意欲偷袭，没能让他当场应答。  
但打断是一时的，他们还是很快滚上了床，速度快得惊人，伴随着激烈的拳脚相交和毫不客气的言语，驱纹戒斗在黑暗中把他按在硬邦邦的墙面上咬破了他的嘴唇。男人的硬挺第一次没入自己身体的瞬间，他竭力控制自己喊出声的冲动，指甲在驱纹戒斗的肩膀上掐出了血印。  
他们草率地做爱，暴力为主。向所有人隐瞒着的这段双方心照不宣的性关系已经维系了差不多一年，并没有人提出什么异议，但也未有任何多余的私密交流。  
可他爱驱纹戒斗。铝罐表面凝结的清凉水汽汇成了水流，Zack于是换了一只手拿它，把湿漉漉的手心简单地在裤子上擦了两下，赶着啤酒没有被热浪滚滚的空气和手心捂成常温之前多喝了几口。  
他并不知道自己到底爱驱纹戒斗什么，也许只是驱纹戒斗身上那种与生俱来的傲气和领导力，也许他只是迷恋上驱纹戒斗无可动摇的步伐和背影。Zack并没有心思细腻到对这份感情追根究底的执着，但他有时候也会放任自己的思绪无意识漫步——驱纹戒斗会有那么一点爱他吗？


End file.
